


Survivor

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Bragollach, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Angrod's wife Edhellos will survive the fall of Dorthonion, even though Angrod and Aegnor are about to die in the Battle of Sudden Flame.Angrod intended her to.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien does not tell us whether Edhellos was present at the fall of Dorthonion or what happened to her afterwards; we don't even know for certain whether she ever reached Middle-earth, although the fact that her name has a Sindarin version might suggest it.
> 
> This is a "missing scene" from my story "Neighbourly Relations", but can be read and understood on its own.

Edhellos was not foresighted, unlike her husband. It was not until she reached the top of the ridge and felt the tremendous blast of heat mixed with smoke and black malice strike her from the right that she understood that he had not sent her riding pell-mell westwards to get help.  
  
‘I’ll get you for this, Angrod,’ she hissed, remembering, too late, the expression on his face.  
  
Which might be a difficult promise to keep. Would she see him again before the End of Days?  
  
She did not turn or slow the horse. She would save whoever she still could.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Three (Angrod and Aegnor) of Arafinwean Week on Tumblr, using the following prompts from Tolkien100 and Tolkien Weekly:  
> The End of Days; When the Black Wind Blows; Travelling on Horseback.
> 
> The relevant quotation from "Neighbourly Relations" is (from Aegnor's point of view, using Quenya names):  
> He does not speak. He, too, knows now, I see, and I wonder how long he has done so. Eldalote will be furious when she works out why she had to be the one to carry our messages to Findarato and Artaresto in person. But we will not be there to bear the brunt of her rage.
> 
> References in other stories in this 'verse show Edhellos surviving the First Age and later settling in Tol Eressea with other survivors among the Noldor.


End file.
